Hot Like Fire
by Sofia Bee
Summary: Damon is scorned, Bonnie is evil, makes for a very interesting evening in the graveyard.


**Title**: Hot Like Fire  
**Author:** Sofia Bee  
**Category**: Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing:** Damon & Bonnie  
**Rating:** T (sexual content)  
**Summary**: Damon is scorned, Bonnie is evil, makes for a kinky evening.  
**Note:** We'll pretend Elena didn't drown and that she is happily frolicking about with Stefan.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**_We've all been broken. So let us make each other new - We Came As Romans_**

Her breath caught as he continued his trail of kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone. Closing her eyes, her hands absentmindedly tangled into his hair. His name slipped off her lips in a whispered plea, and the action caused him to smirk. Pausing his trail to lavish her neck, he waited for the soft mewls of pleasure to come from within her before continuing downward. And when he received them, he couldn't help but smirk once more. Finally, he continued his trail of kisses further down to places he had waited so long to uncover.

"Damon," Elena breathed, his hands caressing her thighs.

The ringing of his cellphone brought him out of his drunken fantasy. A usually smirking lips turned into a scowl when his brain registered the caller ID. It was Stefan, calling for the 45th time. Damon was in no mood to answer the phone and pressed Ignore before shoving the phone back into his pocket. He was sure Stefan wanted to gloat that his precious Elena had chosen him and that Damon should make good on his word to leave town. Well, he knew Stefan wouldn't do that, yet his crushed ego was telling him otherwise. A frustrated groan escaped his throat when the phone started ringing again.

"Leave me alone!" he growled, roughly shutting the phone off and throwing it to the side. It bounced off the tombstone next to him before crashing to the floor. Oddly enough, it was in the graveyard in the middle of the woods that Damon would find solace. He would have loved going back to his house to continually drink himself to a drunken stupor, but he figured Stefan and Elena were christening every square inch of the house to make up for all the time they wasted not fucking each other senseless. As the image of Stefan and Elena having sex in front of the fireplace burned into his brain, Damon wished that he really did come from Klaus's bloodline. The emotion was almost too much to bear going on living.

Damon was either too drunk or too upset to realize that somebody else was in the graveyard with him.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, sounding more annoyed than anything else.

Damon opened his eyes to see Bonnie standing in front of him. He rolled his eyes, but soon regretted the action as it felt as if his entire body was going 360 degree turns.

"Wallowing in self pity. Have you come to gloat?" he growled before taking another swig of whiskey. Bonnie was a bit confused by Damon's appearance. Sure, she was aware that he was a raging alcoholic, but she had never seen Damon like this. Slumped to the floor, resting against a tombstone, there were 4 empty bottles of whiskey sprawled about, the 5th in his hand, half empty.

"I take it your precious Elena has chosen Stefan," she stated. Damon's eyes flared in anger at the sound of their names. "It was inevitable," he said.

"Yet, you seem upset about it. Of course you only seem to show some form of genuine emotion when it is about Elena and nobody else," Bonnie stated. Anger was seeping in her voice, and Damon was aware that it was directed all towards him. He looked up to see the brown beauty standing not too far from him. Her hair was cascading down her face, but did nothing to hide the anger in her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked a little tired, her skin seemed a little pale and her hair a slight mess.

"Look, I understand that you hate me more than anything in this world, but I am trying to be upset in the middle of the fucking woods in a graveyard," Damon started as he got to his feet. Bonnie scoffed at him as he stumbled getting up. The usually suave vampire was not looking very admirably at the moment, not that he cared though.

"And for the record, whether you believe me or not, I actually am sorry that I had to turn your mother into a vampire. But in the end it was to save your best friend and you know you would have done the same in my position," he concluded. Bonnie's eyes and nostrils flared a shade of red at the accusation. "Not everything is about your precious Elena!" she bellowed, her hands balling into fists. Her chest started heaving. Suddenly feeling sober, Damon watched her curiously for a moment. He studied her features and took in her different aura. Then it hit him. His signature smirk crossed his face again.

"So you finally dipped into the darkness. Its about time young lady," Damon said. Bonnie was confused by the statement. Damon couldn't possibly know what she had done. Klaus wasn't stupid enough to reveal that he was currently taking up residence in Tyler's body. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said, keeping her head up. She tried to read Damon's facial expression, but to no avail. He stepped closer to her, his hands coming to play with some of her hair.

"Oh come on Bonnie. There is no more light in your eyes, I cant sense any form of innocence in you and you reek of vengeance. You've sold your soul to the devil," he said, a smile on his face. There eyes met, and Bonnie could not deny his claim. She felt calm that he could sense it. Of everybody, she knew Damon would probably be the only one that would understand it.

"Welcome to my world. Please enjoy your stay, we have cookies," Damon said and winked before quickly squeezing her nipple over her shirt. Damon turned to walk away. Bonnie, angered by his actions went to slap him from behind, but was stopped when Damon rapidly turned around and grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly. His own eyes flared in anger at her action.

"I said enjoy your stay, don't make me very painfully kick you out," he growled. They both looked each other in the eyes, their chests heaving at the close proximity of each other. It was at that moment that Damon questioned why he had never noticed how sensual she seemed. The heat of her luscious caramel skin was radiating off her body, bringing some warmth to his current frozen demeanor. Elena's choice may have turned him into ice, but the raven haired beauty in front of him was starting to make that ice melt.

Damon swooped down and captured Bonnie's lips in harsh, rough kiss. Bonnie, surprised by the action, tried to pull from his grasps, but shortly thereafter stopped from fighting. He sucked at her lips hard, his hands still clutching her arm. Bonnie suddenly returned the kiss with equal fervor, biting hard on his lower lips. damon hissed in pleasure, and let her arm go. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands roughly roamed up and down her hips. After a long moment, he ripped his lips from hers and attached them to her neck, roughly sucking and biting at her skin. Bonnie moaned at the action, loving the feeling of pain and pleasure that was coursing through her body. She's never felt like this before. Dangerously desired and roughly ravaged. If this was what the dark side consisted of, then she was surely going to enjoy it.

Pulling the jacket off his shoulder and down his arms, Bonnie snaked her hands under his shirt to feel his bare skin. Damon crooned at the action before cupping her face in his hands and attaching his lips to hers. They kissed for long moments before Damon lifted her by her hips. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist as Damon led her into the Salvatore grave den. He placed her on the concrete casket as he continued to kiss her. He made little work of her clothes, taking off her own jacket and shirt. Her nipples were already hard, painfully erect against the thin material that was her bra. Without removing it, he bit through the fabric, causing Bonnie to arch her back. He made sure not to draw any blood, but bit her hard enough to make her scream out softly. She was too lost in passion to realize that he had removed her pants and panties as well, and ripped the bra right off.

There she was, the newly evil witch, naked and hot sitting on his family's casket, all for him. The darker of the Salvatore brothers was all too pleased with it.

"Let me show you what it is like on the dark side," he whispered against her lips as he unbuckled his pants. Bonnie smiled, her evil eyes full of delight. Damon yanked her off the casket to her feet and turned her around, bending her over. Her bare breasts was now against the cold concrete, but the coldness didn't matter. She screamed out in loud ecstasy as Damon plunged into her from behind, ramming her roughly and quickly.

Good thing they were in the middle of the woods, the screams were deafening.

Damon would just have to give her cookies after.

* * *

If you like this story, and you add it to your favorite stories/author, please also take your time to review the story. I would like an opinion and its really frustrating for an author to have 20 registered users add the story to their alerts or favorites, yet none of them review.

Thank you in advance.


End file.
